Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirate Princess
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: 10 years can change a lot, after released from the curse a new threat comes for the blood of Will Turner and Jack Sparrow, one neither seen coming. Please review


The Pirate of the Caribbean: Legend of the Pirate Princess

SuperGirl

A/N: only the plot for the not going to happen, but maybe a fourth film be nice etc I own nothing but this fan-fic plot ideas. According to note from the writers at the end of the Third movie after the green light of the horizon hit the last scene William was freed from his service on the boat. This will be the new adventure. Some is based on historical facts ie… Anne Bony- Mary Read- Ching Shih was real women pirates. The middle of the 18th century 1740ish-1760 is where Pirates took place exact time unknown.

Legend of the Pirate Princess

There was a reason for men fearing women on Pirate boats. It was said women brought bad luck to the ship and its crew. Through history there was three famous female pirates, two from the Caribbean, Anne Boney and Mary Read and of China was Ching Shih. They were the most famous three female pirates of there times.

Of course there were other female pirates, but it was best when they retired not to be known as a pirate. A female pirate was also known for dressing as a man, acting like one even teasing women when docking like a man would. Unknown to the crew many of these women made livings as Pirates as there brothers.

Ching Shih took over thousands of ships once her husbands mafia style Pirate Company in china. (Known as Mistress Ching in POTC:AWE, but over 120 years before her real life debuted). Her death was unclear of how old she was and how long she lived.

As for Anne Boney and Mary Read both were on the same ship, and both capture and only Anne Boney had lived, where as both once captured were pregnant at the same time. At the time of law pregnant women were not to be hung. Mary Read lost her child in jail and then was later hung and Anne Boney was pardoned and escaped with a third or fourth lover.

One woman was just a legend just known as the pirate Princess. Every region had it's myth all the way back to Greek mythology of this mystical creature. Some thought it to be another title for Calypso. Calypso was a Goddess as where the Pirate Princess was a mere legendary Princess of the seas.

It was after the newer watcher of the locker that the Pirate Princess would remerge. The curse was broken ten years to the day a man took Jones' locker and ten days after his sentence was up a new man would take the man known as Will Turners place. You see the Pirate Princess was even known if she was real, however a man named Jack Sparrow made a bad mistake in Florida that will reunite him with some old friends whom just got there lives back together.

Chapter 1: Finding the Turner Family

He was frantic to say the least and to put it uberly mild. His black eyeliner was a bit runny today and his dreadlocks a bit raffled. He was minding his own business in Florida by his home, not far from where the native tribe lived by their protective youthful water supply where everything changed. It happened to be the same day as the day Will Turner was freed from ten years to the day Davey Jones died and went to his own locker and Will took over.

For a grown man who was now to be in his late forties or early fifties he appeared to be much younger then he was. You see Jack Sparrow did find the fountain of youth, but not even the magical spring water would protect him from the one person after him and his life. The fountain of youth would keep you young, but had no protection over a steel blade through your heart.

Today though in Florida it was swampier than normal. Jack had also began to be chased barefoot of all things. When jack had left his small fort home he went outside to his out house is where a dagger almost hit his head, which began the chase. This wasn't Jacks best foot forward. He didn't remember why he was scared, but the look into two cold eyes glaring at him wanting blood was more then he could bear and loosing a dreadlock of hair he left on the outhouse door didn't help either. He tried to place the woman who almost decapitating her wondering perhaps if he promised to write to her or fathered a child of hers. Maybe a lost sister of Elizabeth Turner.

It was then Jack ended up at an edge of a swamp he lost his edge, the swamp was full of water, mud and some snapping large lizards the natives worshiped. "Sparrow!" The bitterly sweet voice said chuckled behind him. Jack turned and dodged another dagger that flew towards the swamp below him and he turned to see the hunter before him smiling. "Sorry love, but what was your name again?" He asked as his eye brows raised up some trying to seem suggestive.

The woman can into view reviling her long golden red hair parted in the middle past her back and to her hip wavy from drying naturally. She wore tight men's clothes of a white crisp shirt and tan pants a few shades lighter then her boots and her coat was in lighter shades then normal manly-men would wear light blue. Her boots were light brown overlapping her pants and with metal buttons on the side shinny and her coat was a lighter blue shade that matched her light brown captain's hat with the same light blue color feather on the side.

Two sword sheaves hung from both hips and a few gun holsters with another sting of bullets also shown under her captain's coat. Her face was that of a young woman in her early twenties, one blue eye and one brown eye. Her lips were curled up and reached out like a cow-boy to pull out her gun towards Jack Sparrow from the hand that just tossed another dagger at him.

"Sorry love, but I'm not the type into that rough abuse." He said trying to grin at her to change the situation, but the young woman seemed unmoved. "Sparrow, you still have a debt to pay." She said not moving Jack gulped some and knew he was in a tight spot. "What do you want?" he asked foggy as she slicked a release on her pistol shown at Jack's head.

"Just your blood Jack Sparrow, you can't bargain with the devil like you can with a man." she said grinning at him. "Dead men tell no tales, Sparrow. Well, let's find out shall we?" she said grabbing a second pistol with her free hand from her other hip and aimed it like John Wayne would at a desperado. Jack swallowed some and peaked back at the giant lizards behind him off the edge in the cliff. Jack leapt forward a small bit, but just enough to give him some ground.

"Before I shoot you, or you try to jump into that swamp. I want you to know who I am." she said grinning. Behind her seven other females all dressed in Pirate clothes stepped out from the trees and swamp area behind her. All with similar devilish grins on there faces glaring at the man before them.

"Women, Pirates?" Jack questioned blinking. "Have any of you been to Talcuna?" The female pirates looked at him oddly. "Jack you see I am the Captain of a boat of female pirates. I am the Pirate Princess also the daughter of one David Jones." She said glaring at the man before her guns still aiming straight.

"Well if your mother was Calypso, you do not look like her, I mean the red hair and freckles, I can see Davey Jones, but not Calypso…" he trailed off causing the woman to loose focus. "Now love, I wasn't the one who replaced your Daddy, I just-"he paused noticing the other female pirates were aiming at Jacks Sparrows head.

"Oh Jack I'm just going to use you to get to William Turner, the now normal human once again no longer immortal from the curse, Will Turner." She said smirking at Jack Sparrow. "If you don't get Turner to me in 4 weeks time back here, at you're…" She paused and looked back behind her then turned back disgusted.

"Your…shed, no your outhouse… or I will not only kill you, but your elderly aging father who hangs out at the shipwreck island south of here. Also where I will send you, your crew and friends can not get to when I will be done with you and I can go anywhere unlike my father I will know what your up to." Jack wrinkled his nose some thinking things over in his mind. "I can walk on land, I can live on the sea and I assure you Captain Jack Sparrow I am not your ordinary woman by any means I always get what I want."

"I think we should give him to Big Bertha back in the cabin, it's been a while since she's seen a man she'd tear him up." A high pitched female pirate said behind a few others.

"Nah, she's squish him, I say we should peal his skin off the pour sulfur on his body and then toss him over board." Another female pirate said laughing out-loud.

"I say Captain, we just shot him I know you enjoy games in all." One of the pirates said to the captain as the other pirates laughed. The Pirate Princess smirked evilly again widening her grin, tilting her head to the side and shot her gun at Jack. She missed, but caused Jack Sparrow to fallow down into the swamp. After dodging sleeping giant lizards Jack looked up and noticed the women were gone.

He knew they were playing with him. He did wonder why this woman who was not on the boat that day knew of the exact date and if Will had finished his ten years on the boat and lived. Jack Sparrow knew one thing he would have to leave Florida to find out, soon as he found his boots that was. He also knew he had to get Will Turner and get him back to being a Pirate and somehow get out of this problem.

Two weeks later... The South of Florida on Nassau Island.

A one man bound ship, known as the black pearl arrived and docked on the island of Nassau or also known as Paradise Island by the natives there. After tie the boat up and upsettingly paying a man at the dock for boat watching service set off to find old friends. Jack of course had a plan; he knew any man part of the sea would jump at the chance going back.

Jack also knew if he got Will Turner now a free man with his new life to go to the sea and the Pirate Princess would get her revenge, Jack might get out of the debt. Through the years Jack only heard of rumors of Pirate Princesses or other female captains. There were rare female captains. Elizabeth got hers from a dying man who thought she was a sea goddess. And Mistress Ching got her captain title from her dead husband who left ships to her.

It was two weeks to the day the curse of the Locker of Davey Jones was lifted from Will Turner; he had a wife and a nine year old boy and everything he had wanted. He was a man again. After all the battles the wars the fights he was free and lived the life he dreamed of since he met Elizabeth when he was 12 years old.

It was a clear summer day on Nassau, no clouds nothing. Today was the day he was to take his son to the beach to play and bond with his son and take him from his books for the day. It was breakfast when his peaceful retirement was interrupted from screams from Elizabeth in the kitchen and sounds of something hitting a wall repeatedly.

Racing in Will and his son walked in the kitchen to find Elizabeth smacking a man couched down covered in flour and other things in a corner with her roller. "Elizabeth!" Will said getting her attention. She looked up and glared pointing at the man on the floor now weeping. "Oh mom, it's that man that stops by to barrow money." Little William said peaking behind his father.

"Jack, why are you here?" Will asked looking at the captain oddly, but wasn't as shocked as any other man would have been with a crying Jack Sparrow on the floor. Jack peaked his head out and sat up dodging another blow from Elizabeth. "I came to see you mate." He said dusting himself off from flour on his coat. He grinned at little Will who looked at him oddly his father whose eyebrow was raised oddly.

"Jack Sparrow, you haven't aged a minuet the last ten years, and you don't come by to see anyone without asking for something or stealing something." Jack looked applauded. "No that is not true! I stopped in once to barrow something, I will return that thing latter on another time perhaps."

"Jack why are you here!" Elizabeth said placing her arms on her sides glaring at the man who interrupted there breakfast. "I am being hunted down by the daughter of Davey Jones and the sea goddess." He said quietly. "For you know killing Davey in all and she mentioned you now you broke the curse and human again and blames you too Will."

"Oh hell no." said Elizabeth. "I will bloody kill you!" she said her eyes glaring at the one man she was wishing to kill…again.

"Wait, they have a daughter?" Will said stepping back some. Jack straightens himself up again.

"Sure do, she looks nothing like her mother more like her father when he was human that is."

"Wait, she went after you then you are just trying to get Will involved for no reason, again!" Elizabeth screamed causing there son to jump behind his father.

"No." Jack said pivoting a few steps away from the woman. "She was trying to get me to lure you to her back at my place in Florida, but I came here with other plans to get you away from." Jack paused. "Not sure what the lasses name is." he paused as Will glanced at Elizabeth who was horrified.

"We just got our lives together and have a family, why now?" Will said getting angry. Jack turned and looked at him. "I think she was waiting until you were no longer under the curse so your human so she can kill you herself." Jack said crossing his arms. "She's not mad that I stabbed her fathers heart as mad as she is dealing with the whole taking her fathers job. Maybe it was to be a family business?"

"Wait, I don't understand what you mean Sparrow." Elizabeth said grinding her teeth. "If she is just human then what is the issue?" she asked Jack glaring at him. "Oh this board is not just human, Mrs. Turner she is the Pirate Princess." Elizabeth looked over to Will who was looking at his hand thinking about what was being said. "What does that mean Will?" she asked.

"The Pirate Princess is a legend and said to haunt the seas and basically an immortal female pirate. Those ten years I never seen her nor anyone she killed on the Flying Dutchman. If she is real then she must have kept herself on the down low."

"She's good mate, I was going to the outhouse and almost lost my eye and this was during the day." Jack paused some. "Oh yeah I'm sure if you don't come with me she'd do something evil to your family and all that." Jack said quickly.

"You didn't trade us for your life did you?" Elizabeth said sternly.

"No love, I think she wants us all dead." Jack said softly. "She even knew about me finding the fountain of youth and she knew as well your curse was broken two weeks back as well on the same day. There is no possibility she could have gotten to where I live and knew it was broken hundreds of miles away the same day unless she is some demon." Jack said softly.

"Well how on earth can we stop her if she is some demon, we can't go get help from the sea goddess to destroy her." Elizabeth sat down on the cold stone ground next to the bowls that ended up on the ground from her attacking Jack Sparrow. "I have my crew back from what's his face." Jack said softly, "And my boat as well."

"We can't go now, what about William, Will." Elizabeth said pointing to her son. "I'll go you stay here will William." Will said looking at his son.

"Will you just got home, you been gone ten years, I'll go and you stay here with your son and I will fight." Elizabeth said standing up once again.

"No, Elizabeth, I don't want to loose you I died before and I am not afraid to die again and this Pirate Princess is looking for my blood and Jacks not your or our sons." Will said clinching her shoulders.

"Why our lives are are so complicated." Elizabeth whispered falling into Will's arms.

"Either way she wants us dead mate. I figure if we can summon up Calypso at the Ship wreck island we could see what another alternative is. She can do things a human can not do, she is the daughter of Davey Jones." Jack said.

"Will, I don't want you to go." Elizabeth said muffled in his arms.

"I'll stay and protect mom." William said to his father and mother.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to go with Jack and once we find out from Calypso what this Pirate Princess is and how to defeat her and if we can I'll come back to you and William. I have done so many things before I don't see why we can not stop this sea princess and I know Elizabeth we will then have the life we have wanted, the one we planned over ten years ago before everything changed on our wedding day."

Elizabeth knew she couldn't stop him. She has just wished though she could go on this voyage again, but now being a mother someone had to stay back even the Pirate King had to grow up and change. "You better return to us William Turner, your son diverse to have a father, you better come home to us or I will go to the Worlds end and bring you back here and show you true suffering." Will tighten his grip on Elizabeth he knew he had one last chance to be a pirate, but this time as a free man.

On the Black Pearl…Two hours latter.

"Well this is it." Jack said standing on the deck after getting his ancker rope from the dock mate who was watching the boat while Jack found Will. Will looked around and didn't see any men at all on the boat. "Where is your crew?" Will asked sitting down a pack he brought with him. Jack looked around some then back at Will.

"Ah, were the crew mate." Jack said slapping Will's back some.

"When did you get the Black Pearl?" Will asked Jack.

"One week back, the monkey was on guard of it and it was too easy, they were still looking for the fountain of youth still…quiet sad they were only 500 yards from it too." Jack muttered as he walked over to the achier pulley.

"So are you ready to be a pirate again Turner?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Will said assisting Jack.

"So who is now the new captain of the Flying Dutchman?" Jack asked raising an brow.

"Oh, we found a new guy Captain Jack Morgan; he fell off his ship liquored up on rum."

"Ah I think I met the fellow once, worked for the state in Jamaica then went nuts and took over the port drunk one night." Jack said admiringly.

And so the two men set sail to try to find Calypso and ask for her assistance once more. Will had no idea what he was getting into once again. He missed the sea though even though he was only gone from it for a few weeks. Jack knew he needed Will to live, he had only hoped this plan he was brewing up would work. Then again he was the godfather of Will's son he wouldn't mind taking over the father and husband role if anything would occur to Will.

Jack Sparrow and Will Turner did need one thing, a crew and there was one place they both knew they could find one.


End file.
